factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
The Elder God
The character Name: The Elder God. Origin: Legacy of Kain Gender: No gender (referred to as male). Heigth: Unknown,varies depending on the time. Weight: Unknown,it's bigger than a continent. Species: '''Parasite. '''Classification: '''Demiurge- a false god. '''Age: Unknown, it exists in all time lines at the same time. Powers and abilities Superhuman: Strength,speed,resistance, reflexes,energy projection,creature Multi- Dimensional (exist in Material and expectral realm simultaneously),forcefield,protective barrier,Regeneration(Mid),telephaty,Immortality (type 8),Nigh-onmniprecense (exist in infinite time lines,hie exist in Nosgoth,always),Nigh-Omnicient,Master Manipulator,invisibility ,intangibility and invulnerability (Only purified beings from all corruption,can see and interact with it,only multi-dimensional beings or attacks can damage it),Life and Death manipulation,dimensional and time portals ( from the spectral to the material plane or vice versa,towards any time),can summon allies,soul absorption, and control The Wheel of Fate.Unknown abilities (establishied that he has much more abilities). See: The Elder God Questions Weaknesses: '''Sometimes it can be too arrogant. '''Lifting strength: Class M (4 tentacles),at least class T+(it's bigger than a continent).Likely class P. Striking strength: MJ (1 tentacle), GJ (2 to 4 tentacles),likely YJ '''(it's bigger than a continent). '''Speed: Above peak human with tentacles,at least massively hypersonic with energy manipulation,likely massively hypersonic+,able to stand a fight and strike Kain. Durability: '''At least '''Small town level (Able to withstand dozens of blows from the purified Soul Reaver and only weakened a small part of his body),likely far higher (Body).Building level (tentacles).Invulnerability(the attacks of purified beings, he feels them but they do not hurt him,only multi-dimensional attacks combined with purified begins/attacks, can damage him). Destructive capacity: Contiental+ Class,Multi-continental class.Is more bigger than a continent and is multi-Dimensional. Range: '''Tens of meters with tentacles,tens of millions of kilometers (more bigger than a continent). '''Stamina: infinite (in the spectral realm time does not pass).He absorb the life energy of the world,eating souls when a person/creature dies. FactPile Tier: '''Low herald. Notable attacks techniques '''Wheel of Fate: The Elder God is bound to the wheel of Fate: It is an inexorable cycle of birth, death, and reincarnation to which all living creatures in Nosgoth are compelled. The Wheel describes the paths that one will follow in life, and will compel them to follow it. As such, no one in Nosgoth truly possesses free will.The Elder God It feeds on the souls that are on the wheel, getting bigger and more powerful, and it is able to revive all the people it wants, as many times as it wants, as long as they are not consumed by the Soul Reaver. Forcefield and protective barrier: '''It is capable of creating two types of focefield,more a protective barrier: Protection: These creates them in their vulnerable areas (eyes) to defend themselves, they are strong enough so that the purified Soul Reaver cannot pass through them. Enclosure: the Elder god is able to create energy fields to prevent someone from escaping, if touched they disintegrate the body of the person. Protective Barrier: It is able to create a protective barrier around his body, this barrier is deactivated if it causes great physical pain '''Energy projection: '''It has been seen that it can launch at least two types of energy projectiles: 1) can shoot a guided blue projectile from his eye, the projectile targets and chases the opponent, can launch a more powerful orange variant. 2) Shoot a celestial projectile that is responsible for chasing the enemy, above him, preventing him from jumping to dodge it. SR1-Screenshot-Term-ForceField.png|Blue enclouse foreshield Screenshot 2020-01-27 170618.jpg|Protection forceShield Screenshot 2020-01-27 170730.jpg|Green projectile Screenshot 2020-01-27 170353.jpg|Blue projectile '''Nigh-Omnisciense and Nigh-Omnipresent: '''The Elder God, is a being that is in the past, present and future simultaneously and have access to the time-stream ( can see the past / present / future of any place / person you want), could say that it is a being almost omnicient and omnipresent. '''FP Victories FP Defeats Inconclusive Matches Category:Villain Category:Antagonist Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Legacy of Kain Characters